inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1 (Revolution): Crisis
2nd Season Revolution (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *P Eleven Episode 1 (Revolution): Crisis "We're finally here!" Isamu said, stretching on the bed. "It's been such a long and crazy fun-filled ride!" Then he looked at the ceiling, and smiled, saying, "Mom, dad. Jun and I did it." Then he looked at the clock, and it read 9:20 am. "Oh crap! Why am I always late to school?" Then he ran downstairs, and called for Jun. "Jun!!" No response. "JUN!! Where are you? We're late to school!" When Jun didn't respond again, he groaned. "Ugh. Come on, now. This isn't funny man." Then he went upstairs and went to Jun's bedroom. He smiled. "There you are. Wake up, little bro. You're usually always awake before I get up." Jun was on his bed, still half-asleep, he yawned and scratched his eye, and said sleeply, "What?" "Don't 'what' me! We're late to school! Again!" "School? What are you talking about? It's a Sunday." Dumbfounded, Isamu said, "You sure?" "Yeah... I'm going back to bed, good night." "Oi, oi, even if it is a Sunday, that doesn't mean you get to sleep in. I know you're tired from the soccer match we had yesterday, but hey, don't slack off!" "Nii-chan, just let me sleep. Please?" Isamu crouched down, and said, "Jun, we're going to the Internationals Soccer Tournament, remember? We need to do this for mom and dad." Jun immediately sat up. Isamu smiled at this, knowing that his little brother wants to win for his parents more than anyone else. That's right, probably even more than Isamu himself. Jun clasped his hands, as if to pray. "Ahhh!!! I almost forgot about that! I was so tired I forgot about it! Gomenasai, mom, dad!" Then he said to Isamu, "That's right, we're supposed to go join our soccer club for practice at 9:45!! Oh no! Look at the time!" "Let's eat breakfast and hurry!" "Yeah!" "All right! Let's go! To another day!" (~) At the soccer clubroom, 20 minutes later (~) "Yo, minna!" Isamu said, walking up to them. "Hey! Not bad, Captain. Finally not late for once!" Hideyoshi Kaza sneered. "Oh, shut up, you!" Isamu said, teasingly swung an arm out at him. "Yosh, minna! Everyone, gather 'round!" Coach Miyazaki announced. "Yes, sir!" And all of them gathered around in a circle. "You guys know that the International Soccer Tournament is coming up within just a few weeks, right?" The boys nodded. "Good. As for that, we're going to practice like crazy to win the tournament. I have better not see anyone slacking off, even for a minute!" "So does that mean we can slack off for a second?" Yu asked, smirking. The coach glared at him for a while, and said in a stern voice, "Don't joke around like that, Yu. You know what I mean. Anyways." He cleared his throat. "I want all of you to try and improve in that little amount of time, as soon as possible would be best. You all should report to me if you sense even a tiny bit of an improvement. Got that?" "Yes, sir!" "Why's he rushing us? What's the big hurry?" Jun asked his brother. Isamu just shrugged. "Maybe he thinks something big would come up." Hideyoshi said. "Really?" "Are you guys listening?" The coach asked. "Yes, sir, we're sorry!" They apologized in unison. "Okay. Well, that's all I have for you. You are dismissed!" "Hmph. As if I'd let that happen." Then suddenly, Ryoko collapsed. "Oi! Ryoko! Are you alright?" Ryoko groaned in pain, clutching his stomach. The ball that was kicked rolled down. Isamu looked at his teammate in horror, and angrily looked at the mysterious team. "Ryoko!" Nobu said, running up to her. "Ryoko, are you okay?!" "Hey, what in the world do you think you guys are doing?" Isamu asked furiously. "Gomenasai." The team captain said, in a falsely sweet tone. "Did I hurt your friend?" "You little..." Isamu gritted his teeth. "If a Captain can't stay calm during situations like this, then I guess he isn't fit to be Captain." The guy said, mockingly. "He's right." Hideyoshi said, going forward to Isamu, and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hideyoshi-senpai?!" "You've gotta stay calm in this kind of situation. Please calm yourself." "Don't mess with me, Hideyoshi-senpai!" Isamu said, slapping his hand away. Hideyoshi was taken aback. He had never seen Isamu so angry before. Even Jun was taken aback. "Nii-chan?!" Jun said, worriedly. "How can you tell me to calm down when this... this bastard hurt one of us?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN--" He didn't get to finish the rest of his sentence because Hideyoshi had punched him in the face. "Senpai!" Jun exclaimed. "Would that get you to calm down?" Hideyoshi asked. "You're losing your cool, man." Isamu staggered back. The guy cut in and said, "Such a wonderful display of friendship, eh? Makes me sick." He spat on the ground. "Is this what Coach Miyazaki was so worried about?" Hideyoshi thought. "But how did he know..." His thinking was cut off when the mysterious team Captain said, "You have seen the strength between you and me. We have come from another country that uses soccer to destroy others. We have come here to destroy Japan. We will destroy you and your sick soccer. However, this so-called "soccer" of yours has amused me. I have taken an interest in this "soccer." I will give you a chance. If you prove stronger than us, we will spare your lives. However, if you do not, we will destroy you along with what you call "soccer." You have two weeks to figure it out and come to the match. Got that?" "Wait! We have an International Soccer Tournament coming up, and that's the date that you've set for us!" Isamu said, panicking. Then he heard another team member yelling in pain and collapsing. "See that? It's either you live or you die. We will be waiting." Then they vanished into thin air. "That bastard... he's toying with us!" Isamu thought. But then he saw his two teammates in pain and in need to be hospitalized, he couldn't stop thinking about what the mysterious Captain had said. "We'll... we'll definitely win!" Isamu said, gritting his teeth. "That's the spirit." Hideyoshi said, encouraging him. "No, you guys cannot win like this." Coach said, sternly. "What?!" "You can see for yourself that they are, at the moment, way stronger than you. We need every little improvement we can get in two weeks." "But what about the Internationals?!" Jun added. "We'll figure something out. We'll go to the Internationals match first." Shocked silence. "But...!" Isamu protested. Coach just shook his head. "Internationals comes first before anything else. But before that, we are going to hold another training camp. Come gather around at 10:00 tomorrow morning, we will leave immediately. Got it?" "Yes, sir!" "So, two weeks of training, huh? Bring it on, you!" He thought, having a fist in his air. Jun laughed. "What's so funny?" Isamu asked, confused. "Nothing, nii-chan. Let's go practice after we get home! We're gonna beat them, right?" "Yeah!" "That's a must." Isamu thought. Preview of 2nd Season Revolution Episode 2: Welcome to Hell I'm Isamu Sato, just when I thought things were going more smoothly, when we were finally one step closer from fulfilling our parents' dreams, when a mysterious team had appeared, injuring two of our teammates, sending them to the hospital! Even though I was very angry at the time, I had to calm down. Coach Miyazaki had yet announced another training camp! I had thought that this would be one ordinary training camp, just like the ones we had before. However, I was very, very wrong. Help! What is up with this training?! Is this even training!?!?! Next on Second Season of Universe Series! Welcome to Hell! NOTE: Sorry if this sounds a bit like the original Inazuma Eleven, I'm sort of running out of ideas, but I still want to keep the story. If you have any feedbacks, please feel free to message me or write it on my wall. Thank you!